dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Eobard Zolomon is a serial killer and a meta-human. Following the explosion of S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Eobard was affected during death by Electric chair by the dark matter emitted, giving him super speed. Following this, he escaped and became known as Zoom, intent on ripping away hope. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': While all speedsters are powered by the force, Zolomon mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Eobard is the fastest of all the Speedsters. He is arguably one of the fastest beings that has ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Eobard has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. Zoom is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. :*'Superhuman Intelligence': Zoom Has Superhuman Mental Acumen. He Possesses Enhanced Intuition, Pattern Solving, Information Storage And Retrieval, And Logical And Philosophical Structuring. The Potential Of His Intelligence Is Unlimited. He Is Capable Of Knowledge And Comprehension Above And Beyond The Normal Human Spectrum Of Thought. He Is Potentially Capable Of Mastering Every Worldly Subject And Capable Of Adopting Concepts Completely Foreign To His Environment. His Ability To Predict Probable Outcomes Of Tactical And Strategic Scenarios Is So Advanced That It Borders On Clairvoyance. His Intuition Is Heightened To The Degree That His Hunches Are Always Correct. Eobard Has A Perfect Memory With The Ability To Recall Every Moment, He Is Also Skilled In Genetics, Robotics, And Engineering, :*'Ageless': Zoom, does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. :*'Energy Construct Creation': Eobard discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. :*'Speed/Life Force Absorption': Zoom can absorb the speed and life force of other speedsters, further amplifying his own speed. He can either do this by touch or stabbing another Speedster with his claws and draining the power from their body, as shown when he sapped Jay Garrick and Edward Clariss of their speed and life, Effectively killing them. The more speed he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. :*'Speed Force Aura': Zoom's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Zoom possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. :*'Superhuman Strength' Presumably due to his great amount of Speed Force energy, Zoom showed the ability to effortlessly exert great strength and force even without utilizing his speed, enough to lift fully grown humans over his head with only one arm, without any strain or effort. He was also able to easily break a Person's spine with one strike. Combined with his efficient fighting skills, Zoom is able to deal severe bodily harm with only a few blows. :*'Self-Sustenance': He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. :*'Superhuman Speed': It appears that Zoom may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Eobard Thawne is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 10 seconds, or circle the world in about 1 minute, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Eobard Zolomon can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Eobard has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He can even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). :*'Bodily vibration': Eobard has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. He can vibrate his whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive him clearly, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do manage to affect him. It appears every time he uses his speed, he proceeds to vibrate his whole body. By vibrating his entire body, Zoom is also capable of effortlessly phasing through people or objects. :*'Extreme force generation': Through Eobard's ability to accelerate his movements, he can generate great amounts of physical forces through kinetic energy and friction, allowing him to overpower regular humans with little to no effort. Through generation of his accelerated momentum, he can propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with, able to jump over 15 feet in the air. The friction from his speed can also cause extreme heat and set objects ablaze. Alternatively, his enhanced speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, often propelling targets several feet. The force he generates can even produce sonic blasts with his strikes. :*'Dimensional Travel': Eobard Zolomon has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, unlike Barry Allen, and the other speedsters. However, Eobard now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension or even entering it. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to enter the Speed Force and time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. :*'Rapid cellular Regeneration': Eobard's dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons :*'Flight': By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. :*'Speed mirages': Zolomon has shown have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage like projection of themself and appear to be in two or more places at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of Himself. These projections become less realistic looking when He is creating more than one. :*'Increased Perceptions': Zoom possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. :*'Electrokinesis': As a speedster, Eobard can produce powerful red yellow and purple electricity from his body, which he can learned to manipulate. As he are running, the electricity is usually the only part of the him that is perceived by non-speedsters. By running with in a circular motion with enough intensity, he are able to envelop his arms in electricity, that he can then throw at a target, though other speedsters may be able to catch it and throw it back as if it were a tangible object. Also, by focusing friction of a specific part of their body, such as his hands, they can generate a strong static shock that is powerful enough to restart a person's heart. his' electrical generation seems to have a connection to how they can alter the color of their eyes :*'Vortex Creations': By running in a circle at a certain speed, Zoom is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Zoom also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Zoom does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Zoom is incredibly agile and able to perform acrobatic flips with ease. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Eobard as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. Zoom also uses powerful punches to accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements, overall causing great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom. *'Intimidation': Due to his great power and red-black eyes, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. Eobard instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Tactical Analysis': Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism': While moving at accelerated speeds, Eobard burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger alot. *'Electricity absorption': Eobard's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Eobard be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Eobard's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite batarang, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Cold temperatures': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Eobard is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Eobard's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. If cold temperatures can weaken Barry, it can weaken Eobard. *'Kinetic energy absorption': Because Eobard's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbyne': Eobard cannot pass through Carbyne so easily, however, if he can build back up enough momentum, he can pass through. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Zoom suit': Eobard wears a protective suit whilst acting as Zoom, to hide his identity from his victims. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, It has gloves that end in sharp pointed claws that he uses in combat. It was purposed to help protect Zoom from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. *'Earpieces': On his suit's cowl, it has two earpieces on Eobard's suit to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Zoom's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Zoom ring': Eobard owns a Silver ring with a lightning-bolt symbol on it, that can open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Zoom suit is draped over. Zoom is able to hold his entire costume in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Superhuman Speed